disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_blossoms_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Specimen 5
' Specimen 5' (A.K.A Bab, in the game files) is a hostile enemy in Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion first encountered at Room 210. Appearance Edit Specimen 5 is a faceless, humanoid creature that is entirely pale in color. Its body appears feminine in shape, and wears no clothes or accessories of any kind. Certain areas of its body, such as its face and limbs, also carry darker shades, presumably from lighting. Natural marks are visible across Specimen 5's body, signifying age in an organic or inorganic way. Its texture/composure is similar in appearance to paper, clay, parchment, wood, etc. Specimen 5 wears no clothes or accessories of any kind. The specimen also lacks hands, and its arms end at stubs. It carries a red-brown blade attached to its right arm, which appears to be tipped with blood. Gameplay Edit Introduction Edit Specimen 5 will appear starting at the end of Room 210. Upon reaching the final area of its chamber, the player will come across a gate to their left before the exit door. Crossing it will cause the gate to open, revealing Specimen 5 inside. The chase will then continue for several rooms following the player's exit from room 210. Attack Edit Upon contact with Specimen 5, the player's health bar will deplete by 60%, with a cooldown of 2 seconds, killing the player in 2 hits. Chase Edit In terms of speed, Specimen 5 could be considered one of the slowest specimens in the base game. While running, the player can easily evade it in this perspective. Another compensating factor for its slow speed is its ability to create environmental and visual hallucinations. During the chase, the player's vision will become obscured by a thick fog. Added to this is the surface of the walls, floor, and doors occasionally becoming one of three different animated textures: a scintillating black and green texture, a repeating pattern of pale brownish-colored humanoid faces, or a river of blood. Although these textures come and go, the fog persists until the player has escaped Specimen 5 completely. In Endless Mode, Specimen 5 is slightly faster than the base game. Death Edit When player is killed by Specimen 5, the screen flashes red and a death screen shows up along with the text: "Tiny, Shining holes in the sky. Delicate, perfect emptiness. Black, growing absences of life. Cold, swarming death. And we shall become them." Method Edit In order to survive an encounter with Specimen 5, the player should have a keen awareness of their environment and a good sense of direction. As Specimen 5 can easily kill the player if it manages to catch up, the player should always be on the move and avoid hindering their movement as much as possible to evade the specimen. The hallucinations created by Specimen 5 hinders vision and environmental awareness, so the chase is a game of understanding which direction one must go and what path leads to the exit while always being on the move. Trivia Edit *Before January 2015, Specimen 5 created a much thicker fog than it does now, slowed the player's movement speed, and had no blood texture effect. This was considered to be more frustrating than scary, as it led to problems seeing the exit door of any given room, or even navigating the paths in the "Dark Chamber" rooms. *Specimen 5 is most likely an homage to the video game series, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Silent_Hill Silent Hill,] which is known for its rusty, bloody metallic rooms, foggy environments (especially the Foggy Room), and visceral hallucinations. **The specimen itself somewhat resembles the Nurses and the Mannequins from Silent Hill 2. **The sword attached to its right wrist highly resembles the great knife Pyramid Head carries from Silent Hill 2. **The sounds it makes while being nearby the player seem to be clanking metallic noises, resembling the ambient sounds in some Silent Hill games. **The pentagram that appears on its' death screen closely resembles the Halo of the Sun used by The Order in the Silent Hill games. **In Room 210, it is revealed that the Cult allegedly burned a girl as a sacrifice to appease the darkness, without knowing she was pure. This closely resembles a similar event carried out by The Order in the Silent Hill games. **A faint siren can also be heard when Specimen 5 is giving chase, further supporting this theory. *The specimen's ability to manipulate the player's senses implies that the player may have a weak will and/or mental issues, at least according to CAT-DOS. *The notes around the area where Specimen 5 is found first, as well as its effectiveness against those with weak wills, suggest that it may be the "Mother" of the Cult in Room 210. *In one of the chambers, the player will encounter a subtle Star Wars reference, which is Han Solo frozen in carbonite. *The background for the death screen of Specimen 5 seems to resemble a Satanic pentagram. *Specimen 5 and Unknown Specimen 3 are the only specimens that are capable of changing wall textures in normal rooms. Category:All Killers